


Vespertine

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Animalistic, Camping, Derek has hardship controlling himself and his shift, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Tent Sex, Wolfing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr request: <i>What about an imagine in which the reader and derek are going on a little trip together and sleep in a tent and at night the reader is cold and ends up cuddling with Derek and Idk maybe the make out and stuff? Wouldn’t that be sweet? :D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vespertine

_you ready yet?_

I hardly have time to read the message between shoving two bottles of water in my backpack. Derek will be here to pick me up in ten, and I’m nowhere to being done.

As it is to be expected, when the knock comes on the door, I’m still messing with my sweatshirt because it somehow entangled with the tank top I’m wearing underneath. I scramble to open the door, still trapped in the twisted material on my upper body. I notice Derek’s mouth twitching in a suppressed smile as his eyes land on me.

“ Don’t you dare laugh, Hale” I growl, but my voice is muffled by the top, which apparently makes my situation a thousand times more hilarious for Derek. He laughs out loud before proceeding to help me, closing the door behind him.

“ Here, let me,” he says, still grinning, reaching for my waist to steady me, palms warm and sure on my skin. He steps closer to divide the clothes from each other and help me put them on properly.

“ Thanks,” I smile at him, quickly surveying him – he’s wearing a thermal top with comfy looking sweatpants, all black. I adjust my clothes, already turning to head for the living-room where my backpack is awaiting me.

When we arranged this hike, Derek offered to bring the tent so that I won’t have to carry it. He didn’t tell me why he wanted to take me outdoors so much, just shrugged and said mysteriously with a sneaky smile, “You’ll see in time.” I assumed it will be something I will really enjoy, for Derek having been my best friend since forever and knowing me so well.

“ Want anything?” I call out.

“ No, but thanks,” comes Derek’s answer, still from the hall. “Did you pack everything?”

“ I think yeah,” I say after a moment of hesitation. I pick up my bag and migrate back to where Derek is standing. I quickly put on my shoes and let us out the door.

Derek helps me load my stuff to the trunk, then we take off to where Derek has planned to go. Music is being played softly in the small interior of the car, and I stare out through the window next to me, adoring the picturesque view.

We have long left Beacon Hills behind ourselves, and are now driving up on the switchback road to the mountains. Beyond the railing at the edge of the road there is nothing but the seemingly infinite landscape. Soon it’s replaced with numerous trees on both sides, signing we are close to our destination now. The forest is dressed in the shades of ripe green, the leafs meekly dancing to the wind blowing.

Derek pulls to a stop about twenty minutes later, grinning at me. “We’re walking from now on.”

As he gets out of the Camaro, I follow suit and shoulder my bag, whereas Derek proceeds to carry the huge rucksack that has the tent attached to it. The air that fills my lungs feels fresher, purer, thicker, and more moist than back in town, yet it’s also chillier. I pull my sweatshirt tighter around my body before joining Derek to start our hike.

Night has already started falling, but the sky is still clear above us. Nature ambient us is serene and quiet, save for the cicadas, crickets and owls singing all around. It’s getting colder by the minute, making me shiver more occasionally, it eventually catching Derek’s attention. He bridges the distance between us to touch my arm gently, not stopping walking.

“ Are you cold?”

“ No, not really, shiver just strikes me from time to time,” I hedge. Derek squints his eyes at me, obviously knowing about my actual condition, but doesn’t call me out on it. However, he does reach for my hand to hold it in his broad, hot palm – a shocking opposite to my ice cold skin. I blush as he pulls me close to him, continuing to walk like this.

It’s getting gradually darker and darker, so Derek pulls out a flashlight from his backpack, taking into account the fact that I’m a human and thus, aren’t blessed with such an exquisite night vision as he is. What surprises me, though, is that he still hasn’t let go of my hand.

We’re heading upwards on the hills, and sporadically distant howls of various night birds cut across the air, making me jump in fright. Derek snickers next to me.

“ I knew we were forgetting something,” I say.

“ Oh?” asks Derek, his fingers flexing slightly around my hand. “What would that be?”

“ Rock salt,” I answer simply, this time making him actually laugh, wholeheartedly.

“ Have you been rewatching Supernatural again?” he accuses, tone playful and eyes glowing scarlet affectionately in the faint light of the lamp in his hand. “Isn’t it too much?” he asks, making me scowl.

“ There’s no such thing as ‘too much Supernatural’, just so you know,” I shoot back, opting to join his game of words. We often engage in such battles; we both enjoy them, for both of us having a sarcastic tongue.

“ I would know,” he agrees, nodding. “When you were younger and I visited you, you would always be watching an episode.” I smile widely at him, which he involuntarily reciprocates, the gesture practically making his features shine in the gloaming. “They didn’t even get werewolves right, though.”

“ Well, not everyone can be an expert like  _ certain people _ ,” I stress the words, hinting at him. I earn another delightful snicker from him.

“ Should I repent for not being a part of the making?”

“ Definitely,” I nod. “Why are you even here still? You should already be on your way to find a church.”

“ I thought I wouldn’t be able to put a foot on holy ground,” he teases, and this time it’s my turn to giggle. I roll my eyes at him.

We walk a little more before he announces that we’ve finally arrived. He gives me the lamp, then slides his backpack off and proceeds to assemble the tent. I set the flashlight on the ground and join him despite all of his protests. We set up our temporary home under ten minutes, then Derek slips inside to make a cocoon of quilts for us. He takes our bags and puts them inside, too, then reappears with one single blanket in hand, which he spreads out on the grass before beckoning me over to join him.

I drop down next to him in the middle, setting down the thermos between us. I had made tea before he arrived, and judging by the temperature of the metal, it’s still pleasantly warm enough.

“ So,” I start, quietly, almost fearing that if I’m too loud, I will destroy the tranquil atmosphere that’s floating around us. Derek whips his head so that he’s looking at me. “Why bring me here?”

“ Well,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. It has completely gone dark, so Derek’s ruby glowing eyes are more prominent now. “I guess I can tell you now.” I arch an eyebrow in a mute question, still eyeing him curiously. “I read somewhere a couple weeks ago that tonight there will be a lot of shooting stars on the sky, and I know you’ve been obsessed with space since you’ve known your mind, so I figured why not take you to a great stargazer spot that’s devoid of light pollution?”

I stare at him in awe, only clicking my jaw shut when the corner of his mouth twitches up.

“ Wow, I –” I stutter, honestly being at a loss of words. “I don’t know what to say. I mean...” Derek chuckles.

“ Okay, I understand,” he says, then continues in a thoughtful tone, “By the way, we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“ Which is?”

“ Drawing Celtic symbols around our camp.” Derek barely manages to get to the end of the sentence before laughter rips out of his throat. I shove him away from me with a hand on his shoulder, almost managing to push him into a laying position on the blanket, but he sticks an arm out and prevents himself from falling on his side. His laughter still hasn’t stopped, but I don’t mind – I love hearing his voice seeped in true happiness.

“ Those are Anasazi symbols, just for your information.” Derek’s persistent grin widens at my comment. “Instead tell me where my shooting stars are,” I say, acting sulky on purpose. Derek rearranges himself on the blanket before saying, “Patience is a virtue, my dear (Y/N).”

After then, we remain quiet, accompanying silence surrounding us. A few minutes in, I lean back and prop myself on my elbows to have a better view of the inky blue sky with stars piercing through it. The Moon is waning, hence it has the shape of a ‘C’, and doesn’t obscure our view of the stars.

“ Did you know that the Moon is always facing the Earth with the same side?”

I can see Derek turning to look at me from the corner of my eye.

“ Yes,” he replies. For some reason, I smile at that. “Why?”

“ Just curious,” I shrug.

“ As always,” he says fondly, hand finding my knee and rubbing it lovingly. I giggle at the contact; I know that for werewolves, physicality means a lot, so over the years, I’ve gotten used to Derek being touchy-feely with me.

“ Look!” I bolt up suddenly, pointing at the starry sky. Derek immediately does as I said, but shooting stars are so ephemeral that by the time he moves his head, it’s already gone. “It was beautiful,” I say, mesmerized. “It was huge, and it was rainbow coloured!” I exclaim giddily, only to hear Derek snicker fondly.

“ I knew you’d like this,” he says.

“ Are you kidding? I  _ love _ this! I can even see the freaking  _ Milky Way _ from here!”

“ I’m glad to hear you say that.” There is unmistakably a smile in his tone.

From then on, we keep gazing the sky, occasionally sharing tea between each other, until we decide it’s getting late. When I check my watch, it shows 12:44 AM. We slip inside, kicking our shoes off before climbing on the quilts. I shiver as Derek zips the entrance shut, both the mosquito net and the outer layer of the texture of the tent. He takes off his thermal top, leaving him solely in a grey wifebeater, and nothing else.

“ Are your nerves in your skin turned off? How is it that you don’t have the least amount of goosebumps on you?” I ask, eyeing him judgementally. He shrugs, a half smile already adorning his lips.

“ That’s one perk of being a werewolf,” he answers easily.

“ Don’t get all cocky, though,” I say, tone just this side of accusing, yet playful.

“ I’m not,” he promises, switching off the lamp that we only used in the past few minutes to find our ways back into the tent. “Let’s sleep now, though.”

I nod in agreement before nestling myself inside the cocoon Derek built hours ago, my eyes falling closed instantly. I can feel his body, still radiating heat generously, settling next to me, his back facing mine. We lay there like this for a short while, but my being cold becomes too apparent fast, causing Derek to twist around to be able to look at me.

“ You cold?”

This time, I don’t try to feed him a white lie; I nod without a word, and then immediately his warmth engulfs me through my layers of clothes as he spoons me, strong arms wrapping around me and holding me close. I shiver once more, but now it’s out of the pleasing feeling of not being cold any more. My muscles relax, tension seeping out of them quickly, and I’m already drifting off to sleep, halfway to slumber, when my mind vaguely registers that Derek is squirming.

Then his nose ends up behind my ear.

Although I’ve fallen fairly deeply in the well of unconsciousness, I can tell he’s sniffing me, his mouth falling open as his hot breath lavishes over my skin. I wouldn’t bother with it, just let him do whatever his instincts are telling him, if it weren’t for the fact that suddenly a whole new feeling drags me back from my half-asleep state completely – which is something hard poking at my butt.

I make a noise, but my voice is so riddled with sleep that it can easily be mistaken for a sound that someone makes in their slumber. Derek literally  _ whines _ behind me, hardly audibly, like he was suffering from something, like... like it took him every ounce of his willpower to hold himself back.

My heart contracts frantically in my chest before changing to an erratic rhythm.

“ D-Derek?” I ask, startling him away from me. He scoots back as though I burnt him, albeit he can’t get too far, because I’m still holding his hand.

“ Holy shit,” he says, clearly thrown for a loop. “I thought you were asleep!”

“ Halfway,” I slur, blinking away the last pieces of exhaustion from my eyes as I twist my bust to face him. I skim my eyes through his face as I whisper, “What were you doing?”

“ I –” he starts, but doesn’t give any sign of willingness to actually finish that sentence. As he licks and nips his bottom lip absentmindedly, trying to come up with an answer, arousal washes over me like the most intense summer storm. Since my eyes have adjusted to the dark just fine, I can see his nostrils flaring at the spike in my scent. I blush. “(Y/N)...” he starts, voice ragged and silent, careful not to scare me away.

I ask him again, although this time putting my words in an different context.

“ Why did you stop?”

For an infinite moment, it feels like time has frozen. Derek locks gazes with me for long seconds, apparently trying to read in me through my eyes, but then the only thing I know is that his mouth is on mine, and besides that, the entire world literally stops existing for me. Derek doesn’t take long to dominate the kiss and climb above me, his body already making aborted little moves, involuntarily seeking friction.

However, I’m on my stomach now, so instead of kissing my lips, Derek’s mouth travels to my neck. My body yields for him on its own, opening up the expanse of skin that stretches over my throat. I’m already breathing heavily, and I instinctively push my ass up to meet his hips. He gasps into the crook of my neck when his middle first comes into contact with my bottom, my name ripping out of his throat in a guttural groan.

Derek’s fingers grasp my hips, disabling me from moving, as he keeps rocking against me, bewildered and wanton, blinded by his inner animal that wants to be set free and mark up what belongs to it.

“ Derek – Derek,” I gasp, reaching behind with a hand to slide it on his scalp.

“ Fuck, I can’t –” he whispers, words interrupted by his laboured in- and exhales.

“ Yes you can, baby,” I push, pulling his head down so that his ear is next to my mouth as I whisper, “You don’t want to come in your pants like a teenager, do you?”

Derek actually  _ snarls _ at that, but manages to stop himself after two, three more thrusts. He’s panting against my shoulder, a shock of shiver running down his spine as his body protests against the loss of pleasure, needing release. When I turn around, I’m faced with Derek’s blazingly glowing scarlet irises, they being another sign of the predator within him. I also notice his elongated canines, for his lips still being parted.

The sight turns me on to no end – it shows me what effect I have on Derek and how hard it is for him in general to control himself whenever he’s around me.

I flip us over, reaching into Derek’s sweatpants and touching his moist boxer briefs. He makes a high-pitched noise at the feeling, hips bucking up into my hand. His ruby eyes are still fixed on me as I rid him of his pants and lean down to take him into my mouth. At first, his fingers entangle with my strands of hair, but as soon as I swallow around him, he lets go of me and reaches up to grip the pillow he brought and let his claws come out.

He makes an inhuman sound that borders on a moan and a snarl, his middle jerking as he suddenly remembers mid-move that he shouldn’t choke me, but when I hum around him encouragingly, he hisses, “Fuck it” under his breath and just lets it loose, allowing his inner carnivore take the initiative for a short while, working himself close to his climax, up, higher than the sky, straight to Heaven until he comes into my mouth.

“ Fuck, baby,” he growls, now completely wolfed out, tank top riding up on his sweaty torso, the sight sending another hot wave of pleasure washing over my entire being, ruffling my nerves. “Come here,” he demands after he threw off his top and his features are human again, sitting up without missing a beat, reaching for me and gripping a handful of my hair roughly, pulling me in for a wild, bruising kiss.

His palms are wandering all over my body, soon proceeding to undress me. Derek attaches his lips to the newly uncovered expanse of skin without a second thought, pulling me in to straddle his lap, my fingers finding his dark locks and shoulders for leverage, his whispered words burning into my skin, “You smell so  _ tempting _ , it’s been so hard to keep my hands to myself.” I can’t help my loud moan that escapes from my lips at his unexpected confession.

“ Don’t hold back,” I gasp, rocking down against him, feeling he’s already started turning hard once more. “Not any more.” Derek looks me in the eye, his irises flaming red like before at my plead.

“ I won’t.” It’s not a promise – it’s a  _ fact _ . He makes quick work of undressing me, so I find myself wearing solely my sports bra and panties in no time. As his fingers curl around the shape of my ass, he gasps, “Fuck, you’re wearing a  _ thong _ ?”

“ You like it, baby boy?” I ask cheekily, nipping on his ear and taking the lobe in my mouth to suck on it, only to feel Derek’s body jerk in bewildered, wanton pleasure.

“ _ Damn _ , you nearly made me come again,” he growls, fingers sliding over my covered centre. I can tell my black lingerie is drenched already.

“ Oh? Don’t make it so easy for me,” I smirk, but my expression contorts into one of pleasure as Derek abruptly shoves two of his fingers into me, knuckle-deep, husking against the column of my throat after I helplessly tossed my head back and cried out, “Stop teasing me.” His voice is low, teetering on threatening.

While he’s moving his fingers inside me, he uses his other hand to push the sports bra up on my body, freeing my breasts. I don’t have to be wary of catching a cold any more; the interior of the tent is now heated up, the air moist and thick. Derek takes a nipple in his mouth, his teeth playing with the sensitive bud, all the while completely ignoring my desperate cries of his name, and my pleads to just fuck me already.

His thumb starts working on my clit, rubbing tight circles into the bundle of nerves. I bite Derek’s shoulder to muffle the sounds I make, but he pushes another finger in and snarls, “Let your voice out. I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

And I do – I detach from his skin, yelling his name into his ear as I come all over his fingers, then he pulls out and thrusts into me while I’m still at my zenith, immediately driving in and out of me fast and hard, relentless, effectively leading me straight towards my next orgasm. I claw at his shoulder blades, my nails digging into his skin, leaving red marks in their wake and making Derek hiss my name in pain. He’s gripping my ass again to hold me where he wants me to be, his breath coming in fast puffs of air against my collarbone.

There is no other sound around us besides sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, needy moans and groans of each other’s names, and Derek growling. My back arches into an impossibly tight bow as I’m nearing my second climax, and judging by the erratic movements, Derek is close, too.

I find my pleasure before him, but he’s following close behind as I clamp down on him – and Derek howls my name into the night.

He helps us both ride out our highs before his arms snake around me, keeping me in a tight, protective embrace. Derek cuddles me as he sets his ear over my heart, listening to the bundle of muscles in my ribcage contracting in an accelerated rhythm. We are both panting still. I try to soothe the marks my nails left, but they are nowhere to be seen by now. On the other hand, I still have beard burn all over my neck and shoulders, and I’m still oversensitive due to the intensity of my second release.

“ So,” I begin, but I find it’s extreme hardship for me to talk now. “I guess your stamina is another perk of being a werewolf.”

Derek huffs out a laugh against my chest, then proceeds to meekly lay me down in the cocoon of quilts. Excluding my thong, I’m completely naked now, yet I’m no longer cold. Derek brackets my head with his elbows, the tip of his nose brushing mine, a small smile on his lips.

“ That, it is,” he agrees quietly. With the last fraction of my energy, I chuckle.

“ You are such a Star Wars geek.”

“ And you are such a Supernatural geek.”

I wrap my arms around his strong neck, giggling. “I’m pretty sure I’m rather a Derek Hale-geek.” If anything, that earns me a shit-eating grin from him. He kisses me haltingly, languidly, unhurried and satisfied.

“ And I’m pretty sure I’m a (Y/N)-geek myself.”

I reciprocate his gleeful smile, then we continue kissing, listening to the sounds of the night woods encompassing us. None of us need to say out loud that what we have between us is not a ‘friends with benefits’-kind of relationship – it’s more than that. Has been, for a long while, we were just too afraid to act on it.

“ Thank you for bringing me here,” I whisper into the tiny distance between us.

“ I’m glad to have brought you here, too.”


End file.
